All ours sins
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Harry is forced to marry Severus and discovery more about his father's past. Draco lives the dilemma between two loves. Slash/lemon/incest/mpreg. James/Severus/ Harry ; Lucius/Draco/Bill
1. Prologue

**Hi my name is Joanna and I'm from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (yes samba, carnival, copacabana)******

**This is the first fic I write in English, then do not repair the mistakes ******

**So please, I need a beta, please, please ...**

**Prologue.**

**Lucius Malfoy :****  
**

When he was born, I was sure he would be great. He would be the perfect heir. A perfect Malfoy. His platinum hair and gray eyes, his skin almost translucent where I could see myself.

I never asked if I would be a good father or something, my only goal was to make it the ideal heir. 

He was beautiful, there was no denying. The angel's face, rosy cheeks and her childish smile could disarm anyone.

Draco. Never thought a name would fit so perfectly into someone.

Dragon. Strong. Beautiful. Powerful. Magical. Immortal.

My Dragon.

Just called him that, when we were alone, and he in the wisdom of his few months of life, smile and wrapped his fingers in my hair. Gesture that lasts until today.

In his first birthday, after a party at the Malfoy Manor, I went to his room, the elf had just put him in his crib and he yawned and blinked his eyes slowly. I took from my pocket a blue velvet bag and took thence a thin white gold chain at the tip where there was a D with two dragons intertwined in it, was not very big, elegant and discreet.

Placed carefully in his little neck, he opened his blue eyes settled on me, I'm sure he recognized me, because he smiled and closed his hand on my finger, then went back to sleep;

Draco was a very smart child, and more articulate speaker on his three years had an enviable vocabulary and already started to show traces of his personality.

. Draco appeared to be very attached to Dobby and Poppy, I did not approve, where he found himself clinging to meager elves? But I do not say anything. Narcissa showed no interest in the child, along with her sister was obsessed by the Lord.

I reached my goal. In the age of ten, Draco was an adult and was the most beautiful creature I ever had seen. Our relationship was good, better than the mother. We spent some time together, we were just talking or reading by the fireplace. I was hard sometimes, but it was necessary and I don't regret to left him without voice for a month for giving me the confrontation in front of others or when I bleed for three days because he had meddled where it shouldn't.

However, I failed in one aspect. Not taught Draco to hate , I couldn't urge him to hate Potter, Muggles or mud-blood,, at least he pretended, at that point was enough for me.

I was very proud when he entered the Slytherin and was already certain friendships despite Potter have it refused, it does not seem to care much. Over time I started to hate the school year of Hogwarts

**Severus Snape :**

I hated it at the exact moment I saw him. Not for have _her_ eyes, but to look like _him._

Even knowing that I would protect him, I hated him, and didn't restrain myself while making your life a living hell because that was what he deserved. I didn't care if your life was a drug, if he felt lonely, lost and helpless and yet every time his big green eyes looked at me was not hatred that I saw, it was nothing and it made me hate him even more;

The magic world fell in love with him. His small, fragile, gentle and delicate appearance, made them want me all your attention. Until I had to admit it was beautiful, but it doesn't assuaged my anger.

He awoke in me memory that I wanted to forget, old desires, broken dreams, feelings that have not felt for years, my nights were tormented by his image, his voice, why he had to be so damn similar to the father? .

****

P**lease, I need a beta, please, please ...**


	2. Traditions

**.Traditions.**

_Lucius Malfoy: _

We are at Diagonal Alley buying the material for the material for the fifth year of Draco. He move forward some steps and stops in front of an animal store, the eyes glazed on something on the top of the window, I approach and stop behind following his gaze.

It is a beautiful owl, the black feathers and the big golden eyes, with an air of magnificent and arrogance. I knew that Draco would like a new owl, his, last year, had died on the firsts mouths and I knew that he was so much attached to it.

I put a hand on his shoulder and He turned to me, his gray eyes bighting and his face of traces still so childish, fills me with tenderness that I fight to suffocate again.

After half hour, Draco carries the owl on his shoulder; it seems to like him, since it gives light pecks on his head.

-Witch name is going to give to her? – I ask, as I look coldly for an insolent, that cross our path, both immediately apologize and disappear.

-It is _him_ daddy. – He says with a slime, but immediately shuts, knew that had talked too much. Draco does not call me of daddy in public, not because I am ashamed, but to reveling the family closeness that does not concern others. I just look at him severely, but at the air of regret, I forgive.

When we arrive home, Draco goes to his room and I to my office, I have many issues to resolve.

Pure Blood Families have many traditions, the most famous of them, is the Initiation. Many are against it, mostly those coming from muggles families full of prejudices and useless ideas, but we're the Malfoy, one of the five strains the world's oldest magic in maintaining their traditions, many families follow them, I believe that even the disgusting Weasley begin their children.

The tradition is simple, on the fifteen birthday the witch choose one of the parents or big brothers to initiate the sexually live. I know that Draco will choose me, his relation with the mother does not pass of a change of polite words and well done interspersions, I am the only one that sees Draco without the mask that I helped him to build.

After dispatching an owl, pour me a good wine and watch the gardens of the mansion. The summer let them more beautiful, your lawn to lose sight and little florest at the end, some scattered trees and good cared flowerbeds. On the rear has small waterfall where I know that Draco likes to go there to bathe.

I saw him sat down on a tree, bare foot, and comfortable clothes, showing his disinterest in the Narcissa's fashion taste. If she saw him like this, probably she would kill him, luck of his, that she is traveling.

We are so alike and different, that sometimes it fascinates and scares me, it's like see myself growing up again.

_Severus Snape:_

The slick black hair beating until the middle of his back, fair skin and small stature, this pattern is prevalent for years. He dresses with care not to crush even more the clothes. Turning to me with a mischievous smile, he leans over and kisses my lips, I just observe. Hand him a wad of money and he says something about generosity and worthwhile. I keep smoking my cigarette, I stay naked in bed waiting he leaves, for me to get up and go to the bathroom.

The cold water in my body helps to calm down, and wakes me from the lethargy after-sex. I look in the mirror, the scars on my chest just remind me of things that still plague my soul and darken my heart. I can never compensate for the mistakes I had made.

I have a meeting with Dumbledore in half an hour, that old fool will screw up.

I particularly hate Sundays, they are boring and dull, full of laziness, one more excuse to be idle. I do not don't give the change, to waste a whole day without doing anything is an amazing idiocy.

Before apparate I give a last look at the landscape, Paris is a pleasant town to spend some summer days, my one week vacation is over.

I apparate in Hogmeade and I walk by feet to the castle, I like the landscape, the castle is revealed gradually in the intense sunlight of a heavenly air, even more imposing and beautiful at the castle, this is the only place closest to a home that I have.

I follow to Albus office immediately. He waits me with his casual tea and he offers me his beloved lemons drops that I refuse politely.

-After all Albus, why you called me here? – After a few minutes of conversations, I go straight to the point. He also pulls no punches.

-I called you here, for we talk about Harry. - He says calmly, making it clear that the subject is delicate. _Hunf_. Potter is delicate.

-On this vacation, it will be his fifth anniversary, and like it says the tradition, one member of the family has to initiate him. – he says before that a sip of tea. I know about the tradition, how my family is a half-blood, I had to make it by myself.

-And what have I to do whit this?

He strait his blue eyes at me, he does not want to read my thoughts, he had stoped to do that, I guess.

-You are a powerful wizard Severus, smart and fearless, one of the people that I trust the most. – Isn't the first time he says that, but when he says, makes me uncomfortable, I do not think that I am worthy to his consideration. I admire him as a father.

-I already asked you allot of things Severus – he sighs, and look at me with an air of seriousness, totally untypical of him. – And I have one more thing to ask.

-Then say so.

-Soon I will not be able to protect Harry properly...

-Why? – I interrupt not liking the direction of the conversation.

-Soon you will understand, but Harry is no longer safe at the house of his uncles. - He leans back in the chair and interlock his fingers – he must be taken out of there.

-How? If He has the protection spell that the mother conjured? – I asked following the logic.

-Has a way to replace this connection for another as powerful as, once he put one foot on Hogwarts, where he will be more save.

-And which connection would be? – I ask already suspicious.

-Marriage.

I stay in silence for a few instants, absorbing information. What he says makes a lot of sense. The bond of marriage is one of the strongest there exists in the magic world, as the parents and children.

I wait. It didn't take long for the conclusion come.

-You want me to marry Potter? – I ask incredulously – You cannot be serious.- I stand u and wake around the room –You have notion that you are asking me?

-I know Severus, I know about the gravity of what I am asking you to do, I know that this puts you on a difficult situation, but I know that you will find a way.

He says like he already knew my answer, and in faction, He do. After all he has done for me, I cannot refuse, even if even if it is such an absurd.

-Go. Bring the boy to here and ask the uncles to sign one authorization, that later we talk.- says to me calmly and with a smile on the face. I leave the room and go to my room, I have sou much things to resolve. Then I realize.

_Hécate protects__ me! I will have to possess him!_

_Lucius Malfoy: _

The temperature of the Mansion falls considerably, inviting anyone to under the covers, expect me and my insomnia. After reading almost a role book, I climb the stairs, but before I prefer take a look at Draco.

The room is silent, the full moon lights it gently, and the fireplace is almost off. Draco is lying on the bed, with a book on de lap, the unlit candles and sleeping face.

I approach slowly and sit on the bed to face him. Even with almost fifteen he still has traces so childish. I should worry, Draco should not appear childish or delicate, but it was the last thing to cross my mind.

He seem so small on that double bed, so I approach a little more to almost touch him, withdraw the book from his hands and put it on the bedside table.

I observe the pale skin, the moonlight give it and air ethereal. _Merlin He is so stunningly beautiful_. I know that he will soon be mine, send shocks through my body, and that scares me and excites me.

Gently caress your face, the soft and hot skin makes me want to touch him even more, I outline his lips, soft and warm too. I wonder how many people he already kissed, and somehow it makes me uncomfortable.

I see his eyes open slowly, clouded by sleep, the pink tongue wetting his lips forces myself to look away, the act makes me crazy, he moans and sighs and the sound makes me want to be inside hearing to the scream and moan of pleasure.

-Daddy? – He moans. _Don't Draco, don't do this. _ After regain control I look at him.

-Hi Dragon - whisper while clamping his nose with love tearing him a sweet giggle

Support my arm across your body and bow to him; he immediately rolled a hand on the tips of my hair.

- I like your hair - he tells me with a sigh.

- Yes your hair is also pretty Draco - say raising one corner of the lips, because it opens a huge smile full of teeth, a long time I do not know how to smile.

- December daddy. - He says, knowing what I understood, I need not ask who he chose.

- Yes, December.

He leaves my hair and caresses my face, curb the urge to close my eyes, I prefer to leave them open seeing Draco follow the movement of his hand. His fingers stops on my lips and I kiss them gently. He sits in the bed and stares at me, seems to be waging an internal battle, his breath is gasping.

- Can I kiss you? - He asks cautiously, his voice was shaky, but full of desire.

He does not know you look at my eyes or my lips, I can feel his anxiety, his fear and apprehension and it pleases me somehow.

Slapped my hand on his chest, I can feel your heart racing and carefully push it up lie down in bed again.

I turn to his body, he closes his eyes, his body is full of expectation, I let my lips rub on its ear.

_- I'll kiss you_ - whispering in his ear – _I'll lick you_ - he stifles a groan – _I'll suck you_ - he moans – _I'll be inside of you __and have your whole body_ - he moans louder.

I let my lips slip into your skin until reach his lips, contour slowly with the language and then introduce it slowly into his mouth, and slowly explore every corner of it, it matches, hug my neck, seeking more contact.

He corresponds to the kiss, moaning and writhing in pleasure and that freaks me out. Further deepen the kiss, his mouth is so delicious, I want to own it now, but I cannot, should not.

To my torment him open his legs and just because I sleep between them. My membership drive in your garden and also excited that threatens my control, but years of Death Eater helps me.

I let my lips slide into her neck, licking, sucking and biting, leaving the skin red, he moans more, her feet caress my leg, he has a hand in my hair and the other holding the sheet tightly.

I kiss him again; I bite and suck his lower lip before I depart. He is flushed, panting, his lips swollen and excited, that makes me even harder. His eyes rest on me, he looks at me with awe.

I grab his hand; he is attentive to my every move. Slowly suck each of his fingers, running my tongue at the tip, then down his hand and insinuates inside pants of his pajamas. I like knowing that they sleep without underwear. I approach again and whisper to his ear before leaving the room.

- Think of me.


End file.
